


Highway to Hell

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Weird Plot Shit, why the fuck did I write this
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry，那个顶着天使微笑的小恶魔，是牵 Louis 滑入地狱的人。……就是出轨。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	Highway to Hell

Harry 最初是跑上门配送 Louis 新订购的唱片架的。那天 Louis 睡过了头，当门铃声响起时他的腿还缠在被单上。他套上一条松垮的运动中裤就跑去开了门，一半的内裤边露在外面。卷发齐肩的男孩挤出咧嘴笑和酒窝向 Louis 打招呼，说是 Louis Tomlinson 先生吗，他是 Harry，负责配送和安装 Louis 前些天订购的唱片架。

他坐在客厅的一块空地上将被肢解为多块的唱片架组装成形。刚醒来的 Louis 去厨房泡茶。他再从橱柜中取下客用的马克杯，在往里丢茶包前瞥了一眼蹲坐在客厅的 Harry，从对方粗壮的大臂上逐渐溢出的汗水提示 Louis 该给 Harry 一杯冰水。

Louis 拿着冰水走到 Harry 身后，他相信 Harry 是个好员工，对逐渐接近身后的脚步声也未分神察觉。靠着这样间隙的机会 Louis 得以观察 Harry，角度使他轻松俯视 Harry 宽敞领口下的皮肤，他胸肌起伏的线条，顶着轻薄白色棉料的乳首。Louis 深呼吸，咳嗽两声，吸引 Harry 的注意力，将水杯越过 Harry 的肩膀递给对方。

“我想你口渴了，Harry。”

Harry 转过头。似乎被 Louis 吓到，他的动作迅速，肩膀撞上水杯，翻涌的冰水滚出数滴滑进他的领口。

“轻松小事一桩，Tomlinson 先生。不过还是谢谢你。”Harry 说着接过 Louis 的好意。

Louis 清楚地看到被泼出的水滑上 Harry 的胸膛，流过乳首时他察觉到 Harry 的颤抖。

的确是轻松的小事。在料理桌边琢磨早餐该吃什么好的 Louis 还没喝完一杯茶，Harry 就提着整理好的工具包朝厨房走来，说大功告成，祝你拥有美好的一天，Tomlinson 先生。

肚子的响声叫得及时，让 Louis 有点难堪。他用拿着的茶杯挡住小腹，解释他还没吃早餐。

“那就让我来帮忙吧，先生。”

Louis 居然就点点头同意，也没想他放进家里来的是温驯的羊羔还是危险的野狼。

后来他被放倒在料理桌上时，确信自己刚才答应了一次邪恶的邀约。Louis 拿土豆走到 Harry 身后要给他，低头切菜的 Harry 在这时放下刀子、转身，“Oops”，他们躯体面对面相挨，Louis 松垮的运动裤剐蹭着 Harry 的紧身牛仔。Louis 被突然的近距离带来的热量袭击得猛抽一口气要自己冷静，带动着他小腹运动，结果是相反地暴露了他的紧张。

“你很性感，Tomlinson 先生。”Harry 毫不害臊地直接阐述他的想法，放下刀子的手绕到 Louis 的臀部后，“裸着上身跑出来见陌生人很危险。”

手掌滑进底裤时，Louis 紧贴着 Harry 往他颈窝里吐出一句喘息。他紧握最后一根底线，想起贴在冰箱上的合照，说：“我有男友，Harry。”

Harry 仿佛觉得这不足以成为阻挡一切的理由，“我知道。他不在这里，不是吗？”手指在 Louis 臀部间的缝隙里游走，“他把你丢在这里，任由随便哪个男人闯进你的家门玩弄你的屁股，不是吗？”

他抬眼看 Louis，Louis 微仰的面颊透露出他完全沉浸在他们败坏的偷情之中，于是 Harry 让食指闯入 Louis 的肉穴，“看他把你冷落了多久，Tomlinson 先生。你真紧。我保证任何人都可以把你的小洞操得很疼。”

“Harry，我们不该……”

“不要想他。只要告诉我想要，还是不想要，Louis。”

Louis 想自己分离太久了被冷落太久了，他像落水的人一般能抓到什么都好。能够拥抱的热度，能够进入身体的热度，无论是谁的他可以得到就好。

“拜托了，Harry……我想要。”他几乎哭着说出来。眼泪来自道德的崩断与肉穴承受的疼痛。

Harry 将他放在料理台上操。四指扩张后的肉穴在承受 Harry 硬涨的肉棒时仍然疼得 Louis 牙关紧咬。彻底填满 Louis 后Harry 俯上他的身体，用湿软的舌尖舔开 Louis 上下牙时，他说着“老天，你真紧……我会温柔的，我会温柔的，Louis”。接着他缓慢地抽插起来，用亲吻舒缓 Louis 的疼痛、衡量着 Louis 的接受程度。等到 Louis 彻底松开牙关，从他喉咙里泄出的不再是干涩的叫喊而是潮湿的呻吟时，Harry 才逐渐增加他抽插的速度。

他想 Harry 是操过多少个男孩女孩，为什么他会这么熟练，他准是那种别人想和他一夜情、最后被他操得精神也都彻底屈服的男孩。那让 Louis 竟产生一种吊诡的崇拜情感。Harry 轻松地找到他肉穴里和身体上的敏感点，他的龟头反复刺戳 Louis 的前列腺，手指持续掐弄 Louis 的乳首，舌尖留情一般沉迷于舔舐 Louis 的睫毛。仿佛电流在身体内绝不止息地穿过，Louis 被操得弓起身子，无处安放的手在摇晃中撞倒放在桌上那杯已凉掉的茶，棕色的茶液朝他的身体弥漫开来。Harry 低下身，亲吻被茶水沾染的 Louis 的皮肤边缘，伸出舌头将茶液卷进他的喉咙中，他的喉结滚动，说“约克郡茶在你皮肤上的味道更好，你该尝尝”，说完他的头颅凑到 Louis 面前，又再度伸出、蛮横地亲吻他。

射精时 Louis 的头在桌面上仰出夸张的角度。他对着面前冰箱上他和男友合照、却高喊着 Harry 的名字抵达到高潮。Harry 的也很快到来，他的速度加快，过分的摩擦让 Louis 仿佛感受到体内正在灼烧。然后 Harry 咬着他的肩膀低吼一声，肉棒凶狠且完整地淹没进 Louis 潮湿的肉洞中，隔着安全套在 Louis 的身体里留下微热的液体印记。

Louis 再度订购家具。送上门的不是 Harry，是金白色头发的男孩，名叫 Niall。他满心遗憾，试着向 Niall 打听 Harry。Niall 说 Harry 是他的室友，那天 Louis 的唱片架也应由 Niall 来配送的，不过他正巧和女友有约会，Harry 便主动顶工。

离开前 Niall 问 Louis 是否需要帮忙传达消息给 Harry。开门声响得正巧，Louis 的男友时隔半个月回来。他摆摆手，对 Niall 说不需要。然后走到门边去迎接他的恋人。男人不顾陌生人的在场，一只手蛮力揉搓着 Louis 的裆部，说：“想你和你的宝贝了，daddy。”

Louis 没有告诉 Harry 的是，为什么他那么紧涩，为什么在四指扩张以后他仍然要吃力和流泪才能吞下 Harry 的阴茎。好吧，也因为 Harry 很大。但他相信其他的男孩都能把 Harry 的巨物吞下，比如现在正跪在床上、被 Louis 抓着头发给他口交的他的男友。因为 Louis 没做过身下的那一个，他不是做淫荡的 cock slut 的那一个，而是见证别人渴望他的插入、做他的婊子与公主、喊他为“daddy”的那一个。

他没有说，没有对他的男友说你的 daddy 前几天脆弱地恳求别人让他射、被别人狠狠地操出精液操出脑子，也没有对 Harry 说我只为你一人敞开过后穴只做你一个人的荡妇。是的，Harry 再走进了 Louis 的家。Louis 想 Niall 还是传达了消息。

Harry 每次总抱着他自己买的小家具敲响 Louis 的家门，花盆架，储物篮，诸如此类的小东西，还有几个餐盘，做爱后他边拍着身边 Louis 泥泞的屁股边做饭给他。他把 Louis 的家填得好满，也把 Louis 的身体填得好满。他们在随处做爱，厨房，客厅，卧室，书房，淋浴间，Louis 跪在阳台上逗狗的时候 Harry 也跪在他后面，扯下他的裤子轻轻地自然地让阴茎插进肉洞。他们的呻吟和喘息把狗吓跑，然后 Harry 将 Louis 摁倒在地，Louis 四肢贴地，正对着 Harry 带来他家的花盆架与那些小盆植物。它们见证着他们的一举一动。所有的家具都在见证着 Louis 携手 Harry 完成的背叛。每当 Harry 离去、他的男友返家，Louis 望着那些静默的家具，脑内浮现他与 Harry 交合的场景。他在餐桌边发呆，他的男友伸手覆上他的骨节，问嗨怎么了。Louis 回神。噢，他看到男友在用的餐盘，是 Harry 送他的餐盘中一个。他们曾把精液射进盘中，勺子搅起乳白粘稠的液体，放入嘴中说要比对彼此味道的差异。Harry 笑着说当然是你更甜，Louis。

与 Harry 在一起的时间不仅被性爱填满。Louis 会窝在 Harry 被纹身布满的臂膀间说他的工作，他的生活，他的男友。他们大四认识，一开始是炮友，是男友追求 Louis，他觉得对方不错，就这么潦草地答应，然后走下来五六年。他的男友在大洋彼岸工作，半个月回来一次已经是最佳的情况。他们有时候和别人玩多人性爱，或者参加一些派对，其实很开放。但是出轨？

“我还是第一次，Harry。”

“听起来像我是带你走入地狱的罪人。”Harry 低头亲吻 Louis 湿漉漉的头发，说。

“噢，不要有负担。我发现他和别人约会过，只是没揭穿他而已。”

“为什么？Louis，你们应该分手。”

“因为，我想，这么多年，我习惯他了。突然要抛掉他有些困难。”

“不，Louis，你应该——”

Louis 手臂支起身体，从 Harry 的怀抱里钻出。他张开双腿跨坐在 Harry 身上。

他握着 Harry 的性器，顶端对准松弛的穴口，然后慢慢坐下去，感受 Harry 的热度侵占他肉洞的每一寸。

等到 Harry 完全插入 Louis 时，他说：“我们不应该在床上谈这些深沉的费脑的东西，我只想要你的肉棒进入我的身体，宝贝。”

Louis 担心过被发现吗？他当然担心过。但他的底线已经崩溃瓦解，他不管风险，不要守身为谁，而是要他现在、身下、身体里的这个。他要身体里有他人的温度，要床单的另一半有他人的气息，要餐桌上他的茶杯边再多一个茶杯，好提醒他，噢，你没有被爱神落下，你被谁拥抱，被谁亲吻，被谁惦记，被谁眷顾。他想，那悬置在空中的所谓的名义上的情侣关系其实没有随便的肉体接触来得真实。

而 Harry，Harry 并不是“随便的肉体接触”。Louis 喜欢他事前从唱片架中挑选唱片时谨慎的模样，那是他们相遇的开始；喜欢它事后做饭时的驼背，拱出温柔的线条；喜欢他在 Louis 踏入浴缸前试探水温，说再等一会，最后他们在浴缸里 Harry 的手指按摩 Louis 的肉穴周围，突然抱歉，和他在床上的作风不同，说抱歉这次好像有点凶。

他还喜欢每次骑着 Harry 时 Harry 逐渐从冷静走向崩溃的表情变化。掌控欲仍然在曾经只操别人的 Louis 心中留存，当他骑着 Harry 时他觉得自己才是掌控的那一个，他在用他的肉穴操着 Harry。

Louis 听 Harry 低哑地叫着他的名字。他膝盖支起身体，转换方向，面对着卧室门口，后背与臀部对着 Harry，然后身体重新坐在 Harry 的阴茎。

在他圆大的臀部随着动作不断拍打 Harry 胯部而制造的响声、以及 Harry 的粗喘中，Louis 敏锐地听到开门声。随着的是脚步声，以及一声声“Lou”，不是来自 Harry 而是来自他男友的“Lou”。Louis 转头望向躺在床上的 Harry，他仰头闭眼享受着。他再扭过头，看到他的男友正站在卧室门边，见证着总是用阴茎把他操得在床垫里哭喊求饶的 daddy 此刻肉穴里插着别人的阴茎。

他的臀部在 Harry 的肉棒上动得更快，他扬起头颅让门边的男人看到他临近高潮时的颈部，那里还有 Harry 留下的吻痕。Louis 想，如果一个人不再珍惜他，那他还有另一个，很多个。Louis 根本不害怕什么。他要抛弃一个，追求另一个。他想要 Harry。他在他的男友与 Harry 面前尖叫着为 Harry 射出高潮的精液，他感觉到体内 Harry 的阴茎变得更硬。他好爱 Harry 的宝贝。更爱 Harry 的内里。Louis 想，他要 Harry 的肉棒在未来继续进入他的身体，同时，在这次走下床后，他要和 Harry 谈谈深沉的费脑的东西，感情。男孩，我是多么想和你在一起。


End file.
